Los Siete Pecados SasuNaru
by Itara
Summary: SasuNaru. Los siete pecados capitales son un conjunto de vicios en los que cualquier persona puede caer en cualquier momento. Y la pareja formada por Sasuke y Naruto no será la excepción.
1. Avaricia

**Bueno, aquí vengo con un conjunto de one-shots referentes a esta pareja tan sexy.**

**_Naruto_ no me pertenece, puesto que es de Masashi Kishimoto.**

** Este es el primer capítulo de los siete one-shots que conforman el fic. Van a ir en orden alfabético, así que podréis saber cuál va a ser el siguiente.**

* * *

_**Avaricia**_

El reloj del salón marcaba las diez de la noche. Allí, andando de un lado a otro, un joven moreno se ponía cada vez más nervioso. Cogió el móvil por cuarta vez en menos de media hora y marcó el número lo más rápido que pudo y, por cuarta vez, obtuvo la misma contestación: "el teléfono móvil al que llama está apagado o fuera de cobertura en este momento". Lo lanzó al sofá con rabia y siguió caminando por la estancia hasta que el ruido de la cerradura captó su atención. Llegó al recibidor justo en el momento en que su pareja entraba en casa, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Miró al recién llegado con una mezcla de resentimiento y preocupación.

- ¿Dónde estabas, Naruto? –preguntó.

- En el trabajo. He salido más tarde que de costumbre porque he tenido que terminar un proyecto con Kiba para mañana.

- ¿Y por qué tenías el móvil apagado? –su tono de voz cada vez era más frío.

- Porque se me ha acabado la batería. A todos nos puede pasar, Sasuke –respondió mientras se acercaba al moreno para darle un beso.

- No creo que te hubiese costado mucho llamar desde el trabajo, dobe –le recriminó apartando la cara.

- No hagas de esto un drama, ¿quieres? –dijo dolido por la actitud de su novio.

Rodeó la figura del moreno y se dirigió a la cocina. Aunque conocía de sobra el carácter del Uchiha, le fastidiaba sobremanera la actitud posesiva que tenía para con él; era como si pensase que en cualquier descuido le sería infiel, y eso le dolía. Bebió un vaso de agua con la esperanza de hacer desaparecer el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta. Dirigió la vista hacia la encimera y vio que allí estaban tapados los platos de la cena que seguro estaba fría.

- Será mejor que te cambies. Yo iré calentando la cena –comentó Sasuke apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

Naruto no dijo nada. Fue hasta la habitación tratando de asimilar lo que estaba pasando. Nunca había visto esa mirada de odio por parte de su pareja y eso le preocupaba. Ya en la habitación se puso algo más cómodo y salió al salón, encontrándose con un Sasuke cruzado de brazos esperándole para cenar.

- Mira que eres lento para cambiarte. Ya pensaba que tendría que volver a calentar la comida.

El rubio no contestó. Bajó la mirada y se acercó a la mesa, donde se encontraba la cena ya servida. Ambos se sentaron en silencio. El ojiazul cogió los palillos, pero se le había quitado el apetito. Los minutos pasaban y ninguno decía ni una palabra. Finalmente fue el moreno fue quien rompió el hielo.

- ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre, Naruto? Adoras el ramen, y hasta ahora lo único que has hecho ha sido juguetear con los fideos.

El rubio le miró, serio.

- No, qué es lo que te ocurre a ti, Sasuke –el moreno suspiró, enfadando a su pareja- ¡No hagas eso, maldita sea! Desde que empezamos nuestra relación sabíamos que no sería fácil por nuestros temperamentos, pero que te enfades porque llego tarde del trabajo es el colmo. No te estoy mintiendo, Sasuke. No tengo motivos para hacerlo. Pero mi paciencia tiene un límite –iba cogiendo velocidad según salían sus quejas- Además…

- ¿Sabes qué día es mañana? –le cortó el moreno.

- ¿Eh? –respondió confundido, perdiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos. El Uchiha no dijo nada, esperando una respuesta- Es viernes.

- Viernes 21 –especificó- Mañana tienes la cena con tus compañeros de instituto.

- Es cierto –coincidió el rubio- Lo había olvidado.

Miró a Sasuke estando ya más calmado. El moreno le devolvía la mirada seriamente, pero en sus ojos se leía la tristeza.

- A diario llegas tarde a causa de tu trabajo; y los fines de semana tienes reuniones. Tan sólo quería pasar una noche contigo –le miró- Naruto, somos pareja, y resulta que eres la persona que menos veo al cabo de la semana.

El rubio se quedó callado mirando perplejo al ojinegro. Echando la vista atrás se percató del poco tiempo que había pasado en casa. Así que no tuvo más remedio que dar la razón al Uchiha.

- Sasuke, yo… lo siento, pero no puedo hacer nada. Te prometo que el fin de semana que viene iremos a algún lado. Solos tú y yo. No me separaré de ti en ningún momento –dijo, intentando convencer al moreno.

Se levantó de su asiento y se acercó al ojinegro. Rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del otro, pegando su cabeza a su pecho. Se acababa de dar cuenta de que el moreno hacía un gran esfuerzo intentando superar sus celos. Ahora podría decir que realmente le amaba y confiaba completamente en él. Le había costado, pero finalmente le había abierto su corazón, mostrando sus sentimientos. Maldita sea, ahora era dolorosamente consciente de todos los cambios que había realizado su pareja en su forma de ser. ¿Y qué había hecho él? Sólo alejarse. Ahora lo veía. Dobló la espalda y besó los cabellos del Uchiha.

- Perdóname –susurró apretando más su agarre en torno al cuello.

Sasuke intentó devolverle el abrazo, pero apenas tenía sitio. Empujó su silla hacia atrás y rodeó la cintura del rubio para ponerlo delante suyo en el espacio que había quedado entre él y la mesa. Naruto separó sus piernas y se sentó sobre su novio tan ligeramente como si su peso fuese el de una pluma.

- ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer ahora para compensarte? –preguntó, volviendo a rodear el pálido cuello del otro.

- Mmmm… A ver que piense… -y en ese momento le plantó un apasionado beso, pillándole desprevenido.

- ¿Sólo quieres un beso? Sí que te conformas con poco –comentó divertido el rubio.

- … -la cara de Sasuke era un poema- Mira que eres simple, usuratonkachi.

Aún con la sonrisa en sus labios, el ojiazul volvió a juntarlos con los del moreno. Instintivamente, el Uchiha rodeó la cintura del rubio con fuerza, apretándole contra su cuerpo. Naruto se estiró, incómodo por la presión, dejando su trasero ligeramente elevado sobre las piernas del moreno. Satisfecho ante esa reacción, Sasuke retiró una de sus manos, dejándola resbalar por la retaguardia de su compañero.

- Mmph –protestó con los labios aún pegados a los del moreno.

Sentía las manos del Uchiha acariciando la parte baja de su espalda.

- ¿No crees que estaríamos más cómodos en la habitación? Allí podemos hacer de todo –le guiñó un ojo.

El ojinegro sonrió y volvió a besarle mientras se levantaban de la silla. Entre besos, fueron hacia la habitación. Allí, Sasuke arrojó con fuerza a Naruto en la cama y se subió encima suyo.

- Luego recogerás la mesa –dijo divertido el ojinegro.

- ¡¿Estás pensando ahora en recoger los platos?

Acallando a su novio, el Uchiha empezó a besar el cuello del ojiazul, dejándole pequeñas marcas.

- Así sabrán que tienes dueño, dobe.

- Como si tú no lo tuvieras, teme –contraatacó, estirando el cuello hacia atrás para facilitarle el trabajo al moreno.

Mientras atendía su hombro, el azabache fue desabrochando la camisa del otro, atrapando con su mano uno de los pezones y pellizcándolo. Al mismo tiempo Naruto, entre gemidos, acercó sus manos a la entrepierna del moreno. Acarició con suavidad esa parte de la anatomía de su amante, deseando que no tardase mucho en reaccionar. Efectivamente, apenas había empezado el contacto cuando Sasuke comenzó a responder como deseaba. Contento, el rubio siguió frotándole con la mano, notando cómo se endurecía bajo la tela.

- Más fuerte, Naruto –pidió. El ojiazul apretó la mano contra él, paseándola con fuerza por esa zona- Así –suspiró en el oído del otro.

Con un sutil movimiento cambiaron posiciones. Sasuke quedó tumbado boca arriba, con el rubio sentado sobre sus piernas. El ojiazul siguió atendiendo a su moreno, mientras con la otra mano le desabrochaba con destreza la camisa. Una vez abierta, inclinó su cuerpo sobre el otro y se llevó un pezón a los labios. Con la respiración agitada del Uchiha de fondo, llevó sus manos al pantalón del moreno, bajó la cremallera y le liberó el miembro de su jaula de tela, encerrándolo en su mano. Con un ritmo pausado, masturbó al ojinegro, acelerando el ritmo conforme su amante se lo pedía. Pero Naruto empezaba a encenderse con los gemidos que escuchaba. Utilizando su boca y su mano como base, apoyó su otra mano en el colchón y comenzó a mover sus caderas contra el muslo de su amante.

El rubio cada vez iba más rápido. Quería que Sasuke quedase satisfecho. Y así fue. El moreno no aguantó más y se corrió en su mano. Aún con la respiración agitada, el azabache volvió a colocarse encima de su pareja, mirándole con deseo.

- Ahora me toca a mí –y desnudó rápidamente al ojiazul colocándose estratégicamente entre sus piernas.

Empezó masturbándole muy despacio con la mano, observando cada reacción del rubio. La cara de Naruto reflejaba desesperación y lujuria, no soportaba la lentitud de Sasuke, pero sabía que lo hacía a propósito para que estallara. Aguantó así un rato más mientras el moreno, con una sonrisa de medio lado, seguía yendo cada vez más y más despacio. Finalmente no lo soportó más y explotó.

- ¿¡Quieres ir más rápido, teme!

El azabache paró en seco y se acercó al oído de su novio.

- Si quieres que vaya más rápido, tienes que pedírmelo por favor –contestó con una voz tan sensual que hizo temblar al menor.

- ... Hazlo más rápido –el rubio suspiró antes de seguir su frase- por favor.

- Así me gusta –comentó Sasuke con una expresión de superioridad.

Después del pequeño juego, el moreno volvió a ponerse entre las piernas de Naruto y volvió a masturbarle, esta vez con la boca. Recorría de arriba abajo el miembro de su pareja, rodeándolo por completo. Tras unos minutos notó cómo la respiración del rubio se iba acelerando. Estaba a punto de correrse y el Uchiha aumentó la velocidad. Tras un fuerte suspiro, Naruto eyaculó en la boca de su amante, quien tragó todo su semen.

Satisfecho de su propio trabajo, el moreno se incorporó, tumbándose al lado de su chico, quien tenía las mejillas rojas y respiraba agitadamente. Giró el rostro y le contempló por unos instantes. Le gustaba dejar a su novio en ese estado.

- Aún no me has recompensado como es debido –le recordó.

Naruto giró el rostro, con las mejillas encendidas y los labios entreabiertos.

- No sé… porqué… pero… me lo suponía… -le costaba articular la frase seguida. Sasuke siguió observándole relajadamente, indicándole con la mirada que iba a esperar hasta que respondiese. Al final contestó- Dame… unos momentos… para recuperarme… ¿vale?

- Está bien –concedió.

Sin embargo, el moreno se apoyó en uno de sus codos y, girándose hacia su chico, le besó el cuello suavemente, rozándole la piel antes de comenzar a lamerle. Naruto se tensó al sentir las cortas lamidas que le daba Sasuke, como si fuese un gatito hambriento que acababa de encontrar un tazón de leche. El ojinegro sabía de sobra que esa era la parte más sensible de su cuerpo, la que provocaba que gemidos indiscretos saliesen de su garganta de manera descontrolada; y lo estaba utilizando a su favor para torturarle.

- Sasuke –le llamó- cariño… esto… no me ayuda… nada.

Pero el moreno hizo caso omiso a las palabras de su pareja. Esas suaves lamidas se fueron convirtiendo en hambrientos besos cargados de pasión que fueron bajando hasta el pecho del ojiazul.

- Te he… dicho… que me… dejaras… relajarme… un poco –intentó decir el rubio.

- Ya has tenido tiempo más que suficiente, Naruto.

- Sasuke… necesitas más tiempo para recuperarte… –le recordó el joven.

- Ya lo sé –despegó los labios del cuello del rubio lo justo para que le entendiese- Pero eso no me impide mantenerte así –rozó el cuello con su nariz-, con las mejillas encendidas –bajó hasta su clavícula- y la respiración agitada.

Naruto no contestó. Sasuke se lo iba a hacer pasar mal, estaba seguro. Lo único que podía hacer era cerrar los ojos y esperar ser capaz de controlar a su cuerpo. El tiempo pasó volando y, en lo que al rubio le pareció un suspiro, su novio le levantó las piernas, dejando su entrada a la entera disposición del moreno. Sin ninguna consideración le penetró.

- ¡Ahhh! ¿cómo se te ocurre hacerlo sin prepararme antes? –se quejó el rubio.

- No tengo tiempo para esas tonterías. Además, deberías estar acostumbrado a esto.

Como compensación, el Uchiha no se movió hasta que sintió que Naruto ya se había acostumbrado a él. Comenzó con un movimiento suave para no hacerle más daño. Fue cuando el rubio se movió rápidamente cuando el ojinegro vio vía libre para poder embestirle como hubiera querido desde un principio. Se agarró fuertemente a las caderas de su pareja para poder penetrarle mejor mientras que su novio, entre jadeos, se agarraba fuertemente a los lados de la cama. Las potentes embestidas del moreno hacía que ambos se movieran, incluso pasó por sus mentes que esta vez la cama no aguantaría tanta actividad. Pero de pronto el movimiento cesó. Naruto clavó su azulada mirada en el sudoroso rostro de su amante.

- ¿Ocurre algo?

Sasuke bajó su cuerpo hasta rozar con su pecho el sudoroso torso del muchacho. Acercó sus labios a la oreja del rubio y tras mordisquear su lóbulo susurró.

- Aún no quiero acabar.

- Pero… -iba a quejarse.

- Te lo he dicho muchas veces, Naruto –se incorporó para poder verle la cara. Aún se mantenía bien apretado en el interior del rubio- Te quiero demasiado. Y quiero que me lo des todo a mí –bajó la mirada al miembro del muchacho- pero aún no estás listo para darme una cosa.

Sasuke –le reprochó el muchacho- No seas obsceno.

- No soy obsceno. Sólo soy sincero, ¿no es lo que quieres? –acercó los labios a los del ojiazul y le besó sosegadamente. Al separarse añadió- Siempre me dices que sólo me preocupo por mí, que lo único que busco es obtener placer. Y no es cierto. Quiero que lo entiendas de una vez por todas, eso es todo –distraídamente agarró el flácido miembro del rubio- Pero por lo que no voy a pasar es por dejar de disfrutar de ti. Quiero que sólo tengas ojos para mí; que sólo disfrutes conmigo; que sólo yo pueda llevarte hasta el límite, Naruto –finalizó apretando la mano.

- ¡Ah! –cerró los ojos maravillado. Su cuerpo estaba completamente recuperado- Sasuke –sonrió tímidamente- eres un avaricioso –atrajo el cuello del moreno hacia él- Y no tienes de qué preocuparte. Sabes que sólo soy tuyo, teme.

Le besó desenfrenadamente. Cuando se separaron por falta de aire, sus miradas se cruzaron y el moreno vio en su pareja la señal para que prosiguiera con lo que había dejado a medias. Así que volvió a penetrar con fuerza al menor mientras le daba más placer masturbándole al ritmo de las rápidas embestidas.

- Má-as…rápido –pudo pronunciar el joven.

- Como desees, rubio –respondió sensualmente el Uchiha.

Sasuke aumentó aún más la velocidad de sus embestidas y, por consiguiente, la masturbación del pene del rubio, quien tenía los ojos fijos en los de su amante. Le encantaba ver su expresión mientras hacían el amor. Era una de las pocas ocasiones en las que Sasuke se mostraba tal y como era en verdad, y no esa persona fría y distante que parecía siempre que se acercaba alguien a ellos.

Inconscientemente, Naruto llevó sus manos al rostro del moreno y le volvió a besar dulcemente. Sorprendido por ello, Sasuke le correspondió a la vez que notaba cómo el semen de su pareja se esparcía por su mano. Al poco tiempo, fue el ojinegro el que se corrió dentro de su novio, llenándole de su esencia.

Sin salir del cuerpo del ojiazul, el Uchiha se dejó caer sobre él con cuidado y le abrazó posesivamente.

- Sasuke –dijo mientras le acariciaba el pelo- ni que me fuera a escapar -sonrió.

- Por si acaso –respondió el azabache en tono burlón.

El moreno acariciaba distraídamente la espalda de Naruto, quien poco a poco comenzó a sumirse en el sueño. Cuando estaba a punto de quedarse dormido, escuchó un susurró al lado de su oreja.

- Te amo, dobe.

Sonrió inconscientemente al tiempo que pensaba y yo a ti, antes de dormirse por completo en los brazos de la persona que sabía le querría por siempre. Podría ser frío, cascarrabias y tener un carácter del demonio. Pero era Sasuke, y él le quería con defectos incluidos.

* * *

**G racias por leer el capítulo 1. Si os ha gustado, dejad un review (que no cuesta mucho y así me animáis a escribir cuanto antes el siguiente). Nos vemos en el siguiente capi.**

**Sayo!**


	2. Envidia

**Bueno, después de muchísimo tiempo sin actualizar este fic, aquí está el segundo capítulo. Antes de nada pido disculpas por la tardanza. Los estudios, las obligaciones varias y la falta de inspiración han hecho que tardara más de la cuenta :S El siguiente capi tardará menos en publicarse :P**

**Ahora os dejo con el capítulo dedicado a la envidia.**

**P. D. : ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Naruto! Espero que te guste este fic/pecado :D**

* * *

_**Envidia**_

Nunca habría imaginado que su mayor antojo se convertiría en su peor pesadilla. Hacía apenas cinco meses que había insistido a su pareja en que comprasen una mascota. Y es que desde que era un niño, Naruto había soñado con tener un pequeño gatito al que malcriar desde su nacimiento. Pero sus padres se lo habían negado una y otra vez, aun siendo ése el único regalo que pedía por sus cumpleaños. Año tras año se había encontrado con todo tipo de cosas menos lo que él quería. Y ahora que por fin lo tenía se arrepentía profundamente de su elección.

Todo había empezado el día en que compraron al pequeño cachorro blanco, tan pequeño que cabía en la palma de su mano. El rubio no paraba de decir lo encantador, adorable y precioso que era el minino, comentarios ante los que Sasuke se limitaba a mirar con indiferencia al felino. Hacía como si no existiera, pues el gato apenas sabía sostenerse sobre sus cuatro patas debido a su corta edad. Y el Uchiha no tenía suficiente tiempo como para malgastarlo con el animalillo.

Cuando el gatito creció un poco, Naruto tuvo que irse unas semanas de viaje de empresa y dejó a su chico a cargo de la mascota. Al principio no le hizo mucha gracia, pero día a día le fue cogiendo más cariño. Una de las noches en las que el moreno se encontraba viendo la televisión el gato se subió a su regazo y empezó a ronronear. En ese momento el frío Uchiha se quedó prendado del encanto de Danna, como le había bautizado su novio. Ese fue el momento en que comenzó la condena de Naruto Uzumaki.

Su pareja cogió por costumbre no separarse en ningún momento del gato. Le acariciaba nada más despertarse, antes incluso de darle los buenos días al ojiazul. La hora de la comida era la más interesante del día ya que Sasuke, quien no se cocinaba su propia comida "por miedo a morir intoxicado", según palabras del propio moreno, se afanaba en prepararle comidas al minino tremendamente elaboradas y suculentas: ensalada de sardinas en escabeche con pequeños trocitos de verdura para cuidar la salud del felino. "Todo un manjar para un gato" pensó Naruto al ver cómo se comía todo lo que su novio le había preparado con tanto esmero. El rubio miró de mala manera al animalito cuando se restregó contra la pantorrilla del ojinegro y éste se agachó para acariciarle. Habría matado porque Sasuke le hubiese cocinado algo alguna vez. Pero no, ese privilegio sólo lo podías tener si no requerías comer alimentos cocinados con aceite.

En cuanto a la cena… la noche era exclusivamente para ellos dos. Para Danna y Sasuke, por supuesto. Porque el maldito gato había cogido la odiosa costumbre de no dormirse a menos que el moreno le acariciase durante media hora. Y lo peor de todo era que el frío Uchiha estaba encantado con ello. Admiraba el lustroso pelaje blanco del minino mientras este ronroneaba de placer antes de caer rendido por las caricias. Y cuando el moreno llegaba a la habitación y se metía en la cama, de nada servían los intentos del rubio por tener un poco de marcha con su novio. Sasuke alegaba que ya era demasiado tarde y que necesitaba descansar, ya que al día siguiente madrugaba. Y si era fin de semana, simplemente decía que estaba cansado e igualmente se quedaba dormido en cuestión de minutos, acción ante la que la ira de Naruto no hacía más que aumentar. Que le saludase el primero cuando se levantaba, pase; que le preparase esa repugnante comida, pase; pero que hasta el maldito gato le hubiese quitado las sesiones de sexo era algo que no le pasaba a nadie, mucho menos a ese bicho.

Y la cosa no acababa ahí. Porque si tenían que irse a algún sitio el gato les acompañaba, como no. Sasuke había comprado una pequeña cesta en la que poder trasladar al animalito cuando iban en coche, así como una hermosa correa con la que sacar a pasearle por el parque. "Sasuke, que no es un perro" se quejó el rubio cuando tuvo que soportar el salir de paseo con su novio y con el gato. "Los gatos son felices quedándose en casa, solos. También necesitan su intimidad" añadió. "A Danna le vendrá bien un poco de aire fresco, ¿a que sí?" se explicó, acuclillándose delante del gato para sostenerle la cabeza entre sus manos. El animal maulló contento, y Naruto siguió refunfuñando mientras los ojos comenzaban a picarle y estornudaba repetidamente a causa del polen. Definitivamente, odiaba la primavera.

**S&N**

- ¡Sasuke! –le llamó a voz en grito desde la cocina- ¿Has comprado lo que te pedí?

No obtuvo respuesta.

- Maldita sea –murmuró por lo bajo.

Salió de la cocina y subió rápidamente las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso. Avanzó a grandes zancadas por el pasillo hasta situarse delante de la puerta del despacho del moreno. Llamó suavemente con los nudillos, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Lentamente, para no hacer ruido, abrió la puerta. Lo que suponía. Sasuke se encontraba reclinado sobre un amplio dossier, cortesía de su empresa. El trabajo le tenía tan agobiado que hasta tenía que llevárselo a casa para acabarlo. El ojiazul relajó las facciones de su rostro y le miró con cariño. Simplemente no podía enfadarse con él. Anduvo de puntillas hasta colocarse detrás de la cómoda butaca donde estaba sentado su novio y le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos. El muchacho se sobresaltó por el contacto, pero al darse cuenta de quién era se relajó. Naruto le sonrió, e iba a darle un suave beso en los labios cuando vio por qué no le había escuchado. Sasuke estaba concentrado en su trabajo, sí. Pero más concentrado estaba aún en acariciar a Danna, quien reposaba plácidamente sobre su regazo, ronroneando. El Uchiha ni siquiera se había molestado en dejar de mimar al gato cuando se sobresaltó.

- Sasuke –le volvió a llamar en voz baja y con la vista fija en el gato- ¿Has comprado lo que te he pedido esta mañana?

El ojinegro se quedó pensando unos segundos, sin dejar de acariciar a su mascota, hasta que por fin se acordó.

- … No. Lo siento, Naruto –respondió mirándole a los ojos- se me pasó completamente. Tenía que comprarle comida a Danna y llevarle al veterinario para que le pusieran la vacuna que le tocaba.

- No me lo puedo creer. Lo necesitaba para hoy, Sasuke. ¡Y tú vas y te olvidas! –dijo dirigiéndose hacia la puerta del despacho para volver a la cocina.

- Pero Danna necesitaba que lo revisaran, dobe.

Naruto puso los ojos en blanco, claramente exasperado.

- Voy a terminar de hacer la cena. No tardes en bajar.

- Vale. En cuanto le acueste, bajo –dijo mirando con cariño al gato.

"Increíble" pensó Naruto mientras descendía las escaleras. Llegó a la cocina para acabar de preparar el plato que había estado cocinando toda la tarde, pero ya no tenía hambre. Además de que le faltaban unos cuantos ingredientes. Enfadado, introdujo la fuente de cristal en el horno. En sólo unos minutos la lasaña estaría lista. Mientras se terminaba de hacer, el ojiazul se dedicó a poner la mesa con los platos vacíos en ella. Escuchó la señal de finalizado del horno y se volvió a la cocina en el momento en que Sasuke aparecía al final del tramo de escaleras. Según bajaba, el moreno no pudo reprimir un bostezo.

- ¿Tienes sueño? –preguntó con enfado cuando el Uchiha pasó a su lado, en dirección contraria.

- Un poco. Estas últimas noches no he dormido bien. Odio el trabajo, Naruto –se quejó de modo infantil al sentarse en la mesa.

- Y eso que no te tienes que preocupar de cocinar, teme –le recriminó cuando volvió con la humeante fuente fuertemente agarrada entre las manoplas de cocinar.

- Ya, pero sabes que eres el que mejor cocina de los dos. Además, adoro verte con el delantal puesto. Te hace ver muy sexy –comentó en tono divertido.

- … Que te aproveche –contestó muy serio mientras le daba su plato de lasaña.

- Igualmente, dobe.

La cena fue más silenciosa que de costumbre. Naruto estaba molesto por la actitud del Uchiha, y éste se había dado cuenta. Así que, a modo de disculpa, al finalizar la cena recogió la mesa y fue a fregar los platos. El rubio, gratamente sorprendido, le dio un beso en la mejilla a su novio antes de irse a la habitación para ponerse el pijama.

Cuando Sasuke terminó de limpiar se encaminó entre bostezos a la habitación. Al llegar, Naruto se le agarró del cuello y empezó a darle pequeños besos por el rostro y el cuello. El moreno se dejó llevar, abrazando con fuerza a su novio. En el momento en que ambos iban a caer en la cama, el Uchiha paró en seco y miró el reloj.

- Sasuke, ¿qué pasa? –preguntó preocupado Naruto

- Tengo que ir a echarle las gotas a Danna –respondió mientras sacaba de la repisa un pequeño bote transparente –Además, mira la hora que es. Mañana tenemos que madrugar, así que vete a dormir ya, Naruto –y dicho esto salió de la habitación.

El joven se quedó sentado en el borde de la cama, helado. No se podía creer lo que acababa de pasar. Otra vez Sasuke le rechazaba de aquella manera. Y todo por esa pequeña bola de pelos. El asombro que había sentido en un primer momento se fue transformando en indignación a medida que pasaban los segundos. Antes de que su novio volviera, se metió en la cama y se acurrucó en su lado del colchón. No quería mirar la puerta. Sabía que en cuanto el Uchiha volviera no se podría controlar. Cerró los ojos cuando escuchó que la puerta se volvía a abrir. No quería ver al moreno. Pasados unos minutos, notó cómo Sasuke le besaba en la mejilla.

- Buenas noches –susurró.

- "Buenas noches" pensó, sumiéndose en la oscuridad hasta que llegara el nuevo día.

A primera hora Naruto se despertó. Tras desperezarse miró al otro lado de la cama. Sasuke se había ido a trabajar más pronto que de costumbre, aunque no le extrañó. Fue al baño para darse una ducha, pero se acordó de que debía dar de comer a Danna, ya que su novio no estaba en casa en ese momento. El rubio no puso buena cara al recordar al artífice de su nula vida sentimental y sexual, pero no iba a dejar al pobre animal sin comer, por muy mal que le cayese. Se dirigió a la cocina y le echó un poco de leche en el cuenco que llevaba su nombre y que Sasuke compró, claro. Subió las escaleras con cuidado de no derramar la leche y fue al despacho del moreno a dejar el cuenco. Allí se encontró la cama vacía de Danna y se percató de que la cesta de viaje no estaba. Su chico se había llevado el gato al trabajo. "En cuanto vuelva, le dejaré las cosas claras" pensó mientras volvía a la cocina con el desayuno del gato en sus manos.

Durante toda la tarde el ojiazul estuvo pensando en todo lo que le diría a Sasuke a la vuelta del trabajo. Cuando más o menos tuvo en orden sus pensamientos, el Uchiha entró por la puerta, con Danna entre sus brazos.

- Ya estoy en casa, Naruto –saludó el moreno como si nada.

- Teme, tenemos que hablar.

- ¿Qué quieres? Tengo que ir a bañar a Danna –miró tiernamente al felino, lo que hizo que el Uzumaki se enfadara aún más.

- Es sobre el gato.

- El gato tiene nombre, dobe –dijo ofendido Sasuke mientras pasaba al lado de su pareja.

- ¿Es que no te das cuenta? –soltó enfadado el rubio. El ojinegro se giró y le miró sin entenderle- Tienes un problema, Sasuke.

- Yo no tengo ningún problema –negó.

- Sí, sí lo tienes. Y es precisamente eso que llevas entre los brazos –dijo señalando con el dedo índice al felino.

- Se llama Danna –le recordó su novio.

- ¡Me da igual su nombre! –exclamó exasperado- Tienes un problema, ¿o no lo ves? Estás obsesionado con el gato, Sasuke.

El Uchiha se quedó en silencio mientras Naruto se explicaba.

- Estás a todas horas con el gato. No duermes, no comes. Te preocupas más por él que por ti mismo –"y que por mí" pensó, pero no lo dijo en voz alta.

- Estás equivocado –Sasuke seguía en sus trece.

- No estoy equivocado. ¿Qué comiste ayer? –preguntó a sabiendas de que el otro no contestaría. Esperó unos segundos, y sus predicciones se hicieron realidad.

- ¿Ves? No lo recuerdas porque no comiste nada.

- No lo recuerdo porque tengo mala memoria –se defendió el Uchiha, cansado de ese ataque sin descanso hacia su persona.

- No, no lo recuerdas porque no comiste. Cuando saliste del trabajo fuiste a comprar productos para Danna.

El moreno no contestó. Naruto tenía razón, pero no se la daría. Pasó por su lado con el gato aún en sus brazos en dirección al baño pensando una buena contestación que darle al rubio; pero como no la encontró decidió quedarse en silencio y centrarse en su mascota.

- ¿No vas a decir nada, Sasuke? –al menor se le acababa la paciencia.

- No.

- Pues yo sí voy a decirte algo. Estás obsesionado, teme. Le prestas más atención al gato que a mí. Estás más tiempo con él que conmigo. Hace mucho que no tenemos un rato para nosotros y ni te digo el tiempo que ha pasado desde la última vez que hicimos el amor. Siempre que estamos a punto de hacerlo te surge cualquier cosa en relación con el gato y me dejas solo –señaló dolido al animal.

Sasuke se detuvo en seco escuchando cómo su novio le decía todo lo que se había estado guardando durante tanto tiempo. Miró al gato con cariño mientras ronroneaba tranquilamente y tomó una decisión. Subió las escaleras, dejando plantado a un sofocado Naruto, y se dirigió a su despacho, donde dejó al felino en su cama. Volvió donde se encontraba su novio y éste le dirigió una mirada de reproche.

- ¿Ya te has tranquilizado un poco? –preguntó el moreno.

- Estoy muy tranquilo –respondió secamente.

- Mph…

- ¿Qué?

- No me puedo creer que pienses que Danna tiene la culpa de que ya no nos acostemos –comentó con una sonrisa de medio lado en el rostro, agarrando por la cintura a su pareja.

- Es que la tiene, Sasuke. Tú no lo ves, pero yo sí.

- Bueno, pues te digo que el gato no tiene nada que ver con nuestra vida sexual. Y te lo voy a demostrar ahora mismo.

Cuando Naruto iba a preguntarle que a qué se refería, su chico le devoró los labios, pillándole desprevenido. Inconscientemente el rubio rodeó el cuello de su pareja, atrayéndole hacia él de una forma un tanto posesiva. Hacía mucho que no probaban los labios del otro y eso se notaba en la ferocidad de sus lenguas al pasar de una boca a otra, luchando por ver quién tenía el control. Pero esa "pelea" paró al poco rato por la falta de aire de ambos. Se miraron a los ojos durante un momento y volvieron a unir sus labios. Sin separarse, subieron hasta el cuarto que tenían en el piso de arriba. Cuando estuvieron dentro, Naruto cerró la puerta de la habitación con el pie sin molestarse en separarse ni un centímetro de Sasuke. No quería que nada ni nadie les molestara, y mucho menos aquella bola de pelos.

Completamente entregado a la lujuria, el rubio se abalanzó sobre su novio, haciéndole caer de espaldas sobre la cama. Antes de que el moreno protestase, el rubio se subió sobre él, apresándole las caderas entre las rodillas y, acto seguido, dejó que sus labios cayesen con toda la fuerza de la gravedad hasta que chocaron violentamente contra los del moreno. En respuesta, Sasuke llevó sus manos hasta las posaderas de su amante y las apretó con deseo, arrancando un gemido a su pareja. Ansioso, el menor comenzó a desvestir a su novio mientras le iba dejando pequeñas marcas rojizas que contrastaban con el tono pálido de su piel.

- Naruto, hoy vas muy rápido –comentó cuando pudo articular palabra.

- Cállate, teme -susurró contra la clavícula del moreno antes de morderle.

Sasuke protestó por el dolor, lo que hizo que el rubio se encendiese más aún. Llevaba demasiado tiempo sin eso, y ahora que por fin volvía a tenerlo no iba a portarse precisamente bien con el causante de su mono sexual. Le haría pagar su desatención con creces. Le gustaban las emociones fuertes, y esa noche las tendría. La sesión acababa de empezar.

Cuando terminó de desabrocharle la camisa al Uchiha, el Uzumaki bajó hasta los pezones de este y comenzó a morder uno al tiempo que estimulaba el otro con su mano. Aprovechando la postura que tenían, el rubio inició un lento vaivén de su entrepierna contra el muslo de Sasuke, quien se debatía internamente entre dejar escapar sus muestras de placer o no, impresionado por las atenciones que estaba recibiendo de su pareja.

- Na-Naruto –gimió sin querer.

El ojiazul sonrió con satisfacción. Dejó los pezones de su chico y bajó por su vientre hasta llegar al cierre del vaquero, haciendo que la erección que comenzaba a despertar en su zona baja se deslizase por la pierna del moreno hasta llegar a su rodilla. En ese momento su pareja reaccionó y, con un rápido movimiento, se puso encima del rubio.

- No es bueno que tengas el control tanto tiempo, dobe. Se te puede subir a la cabeza –y le besó, impidiéndole replicar.

Las manos del moreno se movían veloces por el cuerpo de su pareja, despojándole de toda la ropa que cubría su cuerpo. Cuando Naruto se quiso dar cuenta estaba sólo con la ropa interior, respirando entrecortadamente y con un Sasuke muy excitado encima de él.

El Uchiha volvió a probar los labios de su novio mientras su mano se colaba por el bóxer del rubio. Comenzó a masturbar el duro miembro de Naruto muy pausadamente, sintiendo bajo él cada pequeño movimiento que se producía en el cuerpo del menor. El rubio luchaba por intensificar aún más el contacto entre Sasuke y él, sin dejar siquiera un mínimo espacio para respirar, mientras numerosos gemidos acudían a sus labios, muriendo en la boca del moreno; y el moreno no estaba por la labor de darle una tregua al revoltoso rubio que, en esos momentos, se sometía bajo su cuerpo a base de placenteras contracciones. Todo el sistema del Uzumaki respondía favorablemente al ritmo que le imponía Sasuke. Atrapó el rostro de su chico con ambas manos y lo acercó bruscamente, mordiéndole levemente el labio inferior cuando estuvo a su alcance. Enardecido por el salvaje erotismo que el menor destilaba, el Uchiha apretó con violencia su boca contra la del otro, metiéndole con violencia la lengua. Acarició la lengua del rubio una y otra vez, creando un recorrido que se repetía una y otra vez por todos los recovecos de la boca de su chico. El Uzumaki estaba en la gloria, con un Sasuke más que excitado que le penetraba la boca sin piedad a la vez que le masturbaba con maestría. Emitió un gemido de aprobación cuando su chico intensificó el agarre sobre su hombría, haciendo que su cuerpo diese pequeños espasmos. Cuando parecía que Naruto iba a acabar, el Uchiha paró en seco.

- Sasuke, ¿qu-qué estás haciendo? –pudo preguntar a duras penas.

- No quiero que termines tan pronto –contestó mientras se quitaba rápidamente lo que le quedaba de ropa.

Le quitó la ropa interior a Naruto y le colocó a cuatro patas, de una manera en la que estuviera lo más cómodo posible. Metió un dedo dentro del rubio, preparándole para lo que vendría a continuación. Cuando metió el segundo, Naruto se revolvió, impaciente.

- No puedo más, Sa-Sasuke. Mételo ya –rogó.

"Está bien, porque yo tampoco aguanto más" pensó. Acercó su pene a la entrada del rubio y le penetró de una sola vez. Ambos muchachos gimieron sonoramente. El ansia pudo con Naruto, quien empujó con insistencia sus nalgas contra la pelvis de su chico. Apenas podía controlar los gemidos, mezcla de placer y de alegría, por tener de nuevo la carne de su novio hundida en lo más profundo de su ser.

Haciéndose dueño y responsable de la situación, Sasuke agarró las caderas del rubio y tiró de ellas hacia sí, al tiempo que su propia cadera ejercía una fuerte presión hacia delante. Un profundo gemido le desgarró la garganta a la vez que una descarga eléctrica le obligaba a curvar la espalda. No había olvidado lo que era estar dentro del rubio, pero tampoco recordaba que se sintiese tan bien. Naruto volvió a golpearle con el trasero, recordándole que necesitaba más de eso, al igual que él. Recobrando la compostura, Sasuke impuso un ritmo lento que le permitió a su chico llevar una mano a su propio miembro para poder terminar lo que su novio empezó. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que una voz se alzó entre los gemidos y suspiros de la habitación.

- Sa…suke –llamó el rubio. Giró levemente la cabeza para poder ver a su chico- Te has vuelto demasiado blando. Esto antes no era nada para ti – el Uchiha frunció el ceño, siguiendo con su lento vaivén. Naruto sonrió zorrunamente, sabiendo que su chico había pillado la indirecta- Has perdido facultades.

Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso. El moreno inclinó hacia abajo la cabeza, dejando que sus mechones de pelo taparan los laterales de su rostro. Una sonrisa pervertida se dibujó en sus labios.

- ¿Eso es lo que crees? –preguntó con una voz profunda y sexy. Naruto pensó que se correría con sólo escucharla- Sabes lo que te espera –dijo dando una estocada lenta y profunda en el cuerpo del rubio, quien gimió de placer- Luego no te quejes si te duele el culo.

El moreno agarró con fuerza el cuerpo de su pareja y le penetró con energía. En cuestión de segundos la habitación se llenó de gruñidos de placer y jadeos de dolor. Sus respiraciones agitadas no cesaban, pues los dos muchachos se movían a un ritmo frenético sobre la cama, haciendo que el cabecero golpeara con furia contra la pared. En aquel momento, entre envestida y envestida, Sasuke se preguntó cómo pudo haber estado tanto tiempo sin estar con su novio y sin esa sensación tan placentera; a su vez, Naruto comprobó, no sin satisfacción, que su chico seguía mostrando la misma energía y entrega que desde que se conocieron. Nada había apagado las ascuas de la pasión que les unía. Tan sólo tenían que volver a hacer que la llama prendiese de nuevo con fuerza.

El Uchiha continuó penetrando a su chico con violencia. Naruto sentía sus extremidades temblar. Estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantener la estabilidad sobre la cama, pero el cosquilleo en su parte baja era cada vez más intenso, haciendo que todo su cuerpo se estremeciese sin descanso. Una descarga le obligó a curvar su espalda, dejando que un potente grito de satisfacción saliese de sus labios. Sintió una cálida esencia cubrir su mano a la vez que esa misma sensación le llenaba por dentro. Ambos habían alcanzado el orgasmo a la vez. Exhausto, Sasuke salió de Naruto y se colocó a un lado, dejándole espacio para que pudiera respirar, pero el rubio se movió hasta estar al lado del Uchiha. No quería separarse de él después de lo mucho que había estado solo.

Cuando sus respiraciones se normalizaron y parecía que todo estaba tranquilo, unos ruidos en la puerta captaron la atención de los dos chicos. Sonaba como si alguien estuviera arañando la puerta. "Estúpido gato" pensó Naruto, quien carraspeó molesto. Sasuke lo notó y se rió con burla.

- ¿Todavía estás celoso del gato, usurantokachi?

- Pues claro que no, teme –contestó el rubio, ligeramente ruborizado.

Danna seguía arañando la puerta y maullando lastimeramente, intentando llamar la atención de su dueño.

- A este paso nos va a destrozar la puerta –masculló el ojiazul levantándose de la cama en dirección a la puerta.

- Espera, iré yo. Ya sabes que Danna me tiene más cariño a mí que a ti –comentó mientras se ponía su ropa interior- Además, si sales así, lo más probable es que te arañe donde no debe –sonrió burlonamente.

Naruto bajó la mirada, dándose cuenta de que aún estaba desnudo. Llevó rápidamente sus manos a su entrepierna, cubriendo su parte más noble como buenamente pudo. Sasuke rodó sus ojos. "Ni que fuera la primera vez que le veo desnudo" pensó.

- No tardaré –dijo al salir de la habitación.

El rubio se quedó en la cama esperando a que su pareja volviera en cualquier momento. Cuando lo hizo, cerró la puerta tras de sí, como si nada.

- ¿Y bien? –preguntó Naruto.

- ¿Y bien, qué?

- ¿Qué has hecho con el gato?

- Se llama Danna, dobe –el ojiazul puso mala cara con la corrección- y le he metido en su jaula para los viajes. Así no se escapará.

- Vale –sonrió el ojiazul, abrazando al Uchiha.

- Eres igual que un niño –dijo acariciándole el pelo.

Pasaron los minutos abrazados hasta que Sasuke habló.

- Por cierto, Naruto –el aludido le miró- Te he comprado un regalo, aunque creo que no te gustará- sacó un pequeño paquete de la mesa de noche y se lo dio.

El Uzumaki sonrió al pensar que su novio sí se acordaba de él a pesar de estar la mayor parte del día con el minino. Abrió el regalo ansioso, pero su alegría se heló en cuanto vio lo que era. Miró al Uchiha con una mezcla de ira e incredulidad.

- Las vi en la tienda de disfraces de al lado del veterinario de Danna y pensé que te quedarían bien. Estarías muy sexy con ellas puestas –dijo sensualmente.

El rubio se sonrojó de pies a cabeza. No pensaba que a su chico le gustaran ese tipo de cosas. Estaba claro que el Uchiha era una caja de sorpresas.

- No pienso ponerme unas orejas de gato, Sasuke. Buenas noches –metió las orejas en el cajón de su mesilla y se dio media vuelta para dormir.

- Te las pondrás, dobe. Aunque tenga que obligarte a ello –se acercó peligrosamente a su novio.

Naruto se tapó hasta la cabeza con las sábanas, y Sasuke no tardó en imitarle. Acercó su cuerpo al de su novio y le rodeó la cintura con un brazo, dejando que esa mano cayese por casualidad sobre la entrepierna de Naruto, quien se sonrojó. Ya no le cabían dudas, esa sería una noche muy larga.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado el fic y no le hayáis cogido mucha manía al gato xD**

**¡Nos vemos en el siguiente pecado!**

**¡Saludos!**


End file.
